


A Little Taste

by smuttyscribbles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Oral Sex, Sharing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyscribbles/pseuds/smuttyscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing ever goes to plan, but you hadn't quite imagined your night would go like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Taste

The hotel room is dark and stuffy, the heat licking at your skin is so unbearable that you’re seconds away from just giving up on sleep completely. A mishap with the hotel means you’re squished into a single bed with Luke draped over your back while the three other boys sleep in the double bed beside you, snoring away lightly. You’re not used to so many bodies in the same small space and goddamn the air-con must be busted too because you’re seconds away from bursting into flame.

Huffing you reach down to where Luke’s arm is locked over your waist, wrapping your hand around his wrist and gently detangling him from you, trying to get him to fall into his back so you don’t have a giant melded to your own. He moves pretty easily, giving you the chance to kick off the stupid covers and let your legs breathe a little. You’re not used to wearing clothes to bed, so even though you’re only clad in one of Luke’s tees and your boyshorts, you feel like you’re choking in material. You exhale strongly, trying to blow some cool air onto your face, and seriously consider just leaving the room. It was obviously a bad idea to think you could all sleep soundly together, you’ve got no idea how the boys are even coping.

Sighing again, you wriggle a bit, throwing every bit of cover to hand over onto Luke, seems like he wasn’t being bothered by what he already had, so why not give him the rest. You lift a hand to your forehead, rubbing it against sweat slick skin and groaning when you wipe it against your top. You roll onto your back and then your side again, wriggling when nothing made a difference.

“Will you stop.” Luke whispers, turning on to his side beside you and setting his palm down on your stomach to keep you still.

You bat his hand away, “Don’t touch me, it’s too hot.” You whisper back grumpily, his quiet chuckle just annoying you.

“It is kinda warm.” He says just as one of the other boys lets out a loud snore that actually makes you jump.

“God.” You whine, “It’s not just warm…I’m sweltering!” you sit up, blowing out of rush of air again.

“Take the shirt off baby.” He tugs at the back of it, still speaking quietly as to not wake the boys up.

“I don’t have a bra on.” You whine, your eyes flicking over to the other bed, just able to make out the heaps of the boys bodies under the sheets.

Luke sits up beside you, his hands fisting in the shirt on your body, “It’s okay, they’re sleeping, you can have it off for a while.” He tugs the fabric up, forcing your arms above your head as he pulls it off and lets it drop to the floor on his side. The air against your chest is a relief, the sweat on your skin shimmering slightly in the light of the moon peaking through the curtains before you wipe at it with the sheet. A soft kiss on your bare shoulder makes you turn your head, Luke’s profile easily made out now your eyes have adjusted to the dark. He presses another kiss to your skin, humming as he inhale softly.

“You smell great.” He grins.

“I smell sweaty.” You huff, pressing your hand to his bare chest to try and push him away. His skin is hot to the touch and you groan in discomfort.

He shakes his head, “You smell great when you’re a little sweaty.” He says, his hand creeping out for you again, fingers stroking down your arm, “Let me feel you, baby.” He whispers even quieter, his lips brushing your ear.

Your mouth drops open, your eyes wide with disbelief, “No!” you say harshly, knowing that he doesn’t mean that he wants to hold your hand. “Hell no Luke.”

He pulls you down onto your back, shoving the covers to the floor as he rolls on top of you, kneeling on all fours. He grins down at you before he drops his head and kisses your breasts, his mouth planting chaste touches to your skin. You whine unhappily beneath him, your hands pushing at his huge shoulders.

“Luuuuke.” You groan, elongating his name so that he knows you’re not enjoying this so much. His tongue swipes over your nipple and your breath catches in your throat, your heartbeat trying to chase his kisses by picking up speed. “Stop.”

He leans up to press his mouth softly to yours, his lips sliding gently over your own, “Just let me kiss you.” he whispers, his lips pressing against yours a little harder this time, his tongue peaking out to brush your top lip. “We’ll be quiet.”

You look over to the boys, glad to still hear their snores, and bite your lip. You shouldn’t be tempted, not really, but god you were wide awake and your boyfriend happened to be completely fucking hot. How the hell were you supposed to say no? It was just kissing after all.

You lean up a little to kiss him back, sucking on his bottom lip until he decides to crash his mouth against yours. He drops down, his hips settling into the cradle of yours, his forearms holding his chest up slightly, but keeping your bellies flush against each other. His skin is still warm but you don’t mind it so much now that your brain is full of Luke and his kisses.

His fingers thread through your hair, tightening and tugging slightly to hold you down as his lips slot against yours. His tongue pushes into your mouth, licking at the roof of it and brushing against your own. He groans quietly against you, his hips stuttering with the urge to thrust forward as you hitch your legs over his waist.

“God, baby, I thought you wanted to keep this PG.” He says against the skin of your throat, his mouth sucking harsh marks onto your skin as you writhe pathetically beneath him.

“I do.” You pant as his teeth dig into your flesh, biting you hard enough to make the moan that leaves your throat a little louder than it should have been. “Shit.” You throw a look over to the other bed but nothing has changed.

“Don’t worry about them.” Luke says, licking the indents his teeth have made in your skin, “They sleep like the dead, I bet I could fuck you right here and they wouldn’t even stir.”

His words make you shiver, the exhibitionist you kept hidden inside of you popping her head up with interest. Running your fingers down the curve of his bare back, you arch up into him, pressing your breasts against his chest, “Luke…”

“Do you like that sound of that?” he purrs, his lips kissing a path down your sternum, his tongue swiping at your skin before he sucks on the swell of your breasts. “You like the idea of taking my cock while they’re so close, completely unaware of what a dirty girl you’re being.” One of his hands slides up your side as his hips grind down, his cock hardening against your core.

“We can’t…” you breath even as you tilt your hips up to rub against him.

The hand on your side strokes down your stomach, teasing the waistband of your boyshorts before pushing under them and between your thighs. You jump, gasping when his fingers swipe up and down your slit, the callused pads stroking through you wetness. Luke groans against your skin. “You’re so ready for me, will you at least let me taste you? It’ll help you sleep after I bet.” He talks into your skin, his lips brushing against your nipple before he captures it between them and sucks hard.

A soft moan slips out of your throat, your fingers digging into his shoulders a little harder at the thought of his mouth on you. “I’ll be too loud.” You whisper, arching your back as he tugs sharply on your nipple, his fingers tapping a rhythm against your clit that makes your mind go fuzzy.

“Better learn to keep quiet then.” he smirks, kissing his way down your stomach, his tongue flicking against your skin as he sucks and nibbles, always keen to mark. “Don’t want them to catch us do we.” He strokes your pussy firmly, rubbing against your entrance but not sliding inside.

You feel the heat rising on your cheeks, your eyes flashing towards the boys again. They still haven’t moved, but you not sure whether you really want to risk it. “But…” you whimper, your hips lifting, pressing into his hand. His tongue follows the line of your panties, kissing your soft skin.

“I know you want it, (Y/N).” He whispers, “You’re dripping at the thought” he kneels between your legs, peeling your panties down and letting them drop to the floor. “I’m going to make you come right here.”

Your stomach clenches, the grey shadow of his broad form looming over you as he spreads your legs. His hands stroke along your skin, gripping the soft flesh of your thighs as he holds them wide, leaning in to let his warm breath fan over your skin. You writhe, lifting your hips towards him as your fingers curl in the sheets. His tongue flattens against your pussy, a hot touch that swipes along your folds slowly, gathering the juices his teasing has drawn from you. Luke groans quietly, wiggling his tongue against you before he closes his mouth, sucking on your lips, tugging at them gently before letting them go.

“You always taste so fucking good.” His whispers, his hands holding down your wiggling hips.

“Luke….maybe we should go in the other room?” you gasp, your eyes clenching shut as he flicks his tongue over your pulsing clit, circling it and then swiping over it side-to-side. It’s as if your brain shuts down for a sec, all your thoughts blacking out at once just like a TV screen when a power cut hits. Sensations roll through you, the softness of his lips, the warmth of his tongue and the tickle of his breath, it overwhelms you suddenly and the moan you let out is definitely not quiet by any means.

One of the boys shifts in the bed and you freeze, your mind back to full power as Luke’s soft laughter vibrates through your clit. “Shhh!” he whispers, “You’re not helping yourself.”

You shove your hand in his hair, pulling him back towards your aching pussy, “Shut up and get on with it.”

He growls, lying with his stomach against the mattress, his legs hanging off the end as his hands grip your hips and pull you right up against his mouth. His tongue moves along the length of your slit in fast, wet strokes, so sloppy that you feel the added wetness of his saliva slip down between your cheeks. He sucks and slurps, batting his tongue against your clit before he trails it down to your entrance and presses the tip inside, tickling you with it. Your teeth are pinching your bottom lip so hard you are sure you’re about to break the skin and even so, the moans reverberating from your throat are unstoppable. You clasp your hand over your mouth, but it seems Luke doesn’t like that very much because he captures your clit in his mouth and suck strongly.

Your spine curves sharply, right off of the bed as your toes curl so hard they almost spasm. “Luke!” you squeak, sucking in a sharp breath.

He snorts a laugh, which really shouldn’t feel good but rush of air against your core is delicious, and moans against you, shaking his head a little as you try and close your legs around him, his hands pinning you down with bruising strength. Your eyes are about to flutter shut when your ears pick up on some rustling, your heart pausing just as a lamp is clicked on and the room floods with dull light. You squeal, your body folding up quickly as you sit up, drawing your knees to your chest so fast you almost kick Luke in the face.

“Holy mother—” Michael gasp.

Luke winces, “Shit.” He sits up, licking his lips and reaching out to wrap his hand around your ankle, his thumb stroking over your skin. “Couldn’t you have pretended to be asleep?” he snaps at the boys.

The three of them are sitting up, the sheets pooled around their waists as they stare at you, their eyes drifting over the naked lines of your profile. You wince, covering your face with your hands and shaking your head, you loved the guys but they didn’t need to see every part of you.

“Why listen when we can watch?” Calum says and you know he’s shrugging, his voice so calm and easy. You’re cheeks must be fire-engine red by now as you peak up at them, noticing the way their eyes were glued to you, Ashton biting his lip and Michael licking his while Calum had his hand beneath the sheets, doing god knows what to himself.

“You want to watch?” Luke raises his eyebrow, sounding more excited than surprised, he flashes you a look and your mouth drops.

“You can’t be serious?” You ask, your body tensing as Calum throws the sheets off of him and stands. Your gaze immediately drops to the bulge in his boxers, the thin black material hiding nothing, and you groan covering your eyes against, “God, how long have you been listening?”

There’s a scatter of male chuckles and some shuffling, “Right from the beginning, Luke wasn’t the only one you woke up with your huffing and puffing.”

“Oh my god!” you squeak, “I hate you guys so much.”

A hand pulls your arm away from your eyes and you look to find Calum standing right beside you, practically pressing his erection into your thigh. You gasp softly, your eyes search for Luke’s immediately, he smiles gently, stroking your leg.

“We’re not going to stop now are we? It was just getting good.” He grins now.

Your eyebrows furrow, your gaze darting around the room, “B-but..w-what?”

Calum takes your other hand, curling his fingers around both your wrists as Luke gets a hold of your other ankle, “Shall I make you come while they watch?” he purrs, sending a violent shiver down your spine, “Spread you open and make you scream with just my tongue while they wish they could be the ones making you moan.”

“Fuck.” You whimper, the thought way too appealing.

“They’ll be jerking off to you for weeks after.” He chuckles, pulling on your legs to straighten your body out, you relax, letting him, just as Calum raises your hands over your head, sitting behind you right up against the headboard, exposing you to them. Luke slips off of the end of the bed, pulling your backside right to the edge so that you are stretched out fully, your breasts thrust into the air with the arch of your spine.

“Months more like.” Ashton groans, both he and Michael throwing the covers off of them, sitting on the edge of the bed with their palms pressed against their erections.

Luke grins, spreading your thighs so wide that your feel the pull of your muscles and out of the corner of your eye you see Mike and Ashton crane their necks to get a look. Your cheeks burn, “Guys!” You whine, wriggling until Mikey’s eyes move to your jiggling tits.

“You’ve got such a pretty pussy.” Calum grins above your head and the small squeak that slips passed your lips makes him chuckle. You try and force your legs shut but Luke’s large hands make it impossible for you to move them.

“And great tits.” Mikey groans.

Luke leans in to blow air over your core, gently tracing his tongue over your pussy lips, “Want to touch them Mike?” he asks before stroking his head over your clit.

“Fuck yes!” Mike yells as everyone laughs as him, except you though because you’re too busy thinking about his hands squeezing your tits, those rough fingers pinching your nipples.

Luke sucks gently on your clit casting his eyes up your body. You can see the smirk on his mouth as he raises an eyebrow at you, almost daring you to deny that you want it. “What do you say, (Y/N)? Will you let Mikey play with your tits?”

You turn your head, looking at the boy in question as he stares at you, hunger written all over his face. You can’t help but be turned on by the desire in his face, knowing how badly someone wants you always bad you wet. You nod softly and Michael grins, standing up and dropping to his knees by the side of your bed.

Luke latches his mouth onto your pussy again, his tongue slipping up and down through your folds, brushing against ever sensitive spot. Michael sets his fingers above your bellybutton grinning as he slowly runs them up your stomach, his touch making goosebumps rise on your skin. The closer Michael’s fingers get to your tits, the tighter Calum’s hold on your wrists get until the slight ache makes you moan, arching up to try and get Mikey’s hands right where you want them.

“Someone’s impatient.” He smirks, drawing a rough moan from your mouth as his fingertip circles one of your peaked nipples.

Luke laughs into your pussy, making your hips shake, “She always is.” He says, “Greedy girl.” He laves his tongue over your clit, stroking it in flat circles.

“Luke…” you sigh, closing your eyes as Michael hands fully cup your breasts, squeezing as he groans.

“I love your tits.” He mutters, mainly to himself as he pinches and tweaks your nipples, tugging on them hard enough to make you gasp.

Luke hums against your clit, licking at you like you’re his favourite flavour of lollipop. His tongue makes obscene slurping and sucking sounds as he brings your orgasm right back to where it was before you were caught. You bite down on your lip, trying to stop even louder moans from bursting forth as you’re overwhelmed my sensations. A tight hold on your wrists, rough hands on your breasts and a soft, wet mouth on your core. You turn your head, opening your eyes to see Ashton practically panting over the scene in front of him, his large palm groping the solid bulge in his boxers.

“Fuck…I wanna touch too.” He grunts, his eyes meeting yours as he gives you a gentle smile.

Luke sucks and realises your lips with a pop, “Do you want a little taste?” he asks. All four of your heads shoot towards him at once, eyes wide, and you can’t believe this is actually happening. Your boyfriend offering you up to his mates may not be a new fantasy for you, but you had never known it was something he thought about.

“YES!” Ashton practically yells before the others but in with their whining.

“What the fuck man, if Ash gets to taste why can’t I?” Calum huffs, leaning over to knock one of Mikey’s hands away from your tits as that he can squeeze it himself.

“Fuck…guys…” you try and lift your hips from the bed, chasing Luke’s mouth as Ashton jumps off of his bed and pads over, kneeling down beside your boyfriend.

“Because I make the rules.” Luke says to Calum, “And I’m letting Ashton have a taste today.”

They all groan, although Ashton’s sounds a lot happier than the other two. You watch him lick his lips as he stares at your soaked core, his fingertips trailing over your thigh.

“This okay?” he asks you his eyes flicking up to your face. You can only nod, watching him as closely as everyone else is as his head descends between your thighs.

Your mouth opens in a silent gasp as the stiff point of his tongue flicks side to side over your clit, zigzagging from top to bottom before his sucks it between his lips. Your entire body jerks, “Shit..oh fuck.” You whimper as he suckles on the bud so strongly that you’re moments away from coming when he pulls off, “No…Ash…”

“Hang on sweetie.” He says, “Only a little longer.” He dips his tongue against your entrance, where you’re leaking like a broken faucet under the torture you’re receiving. He moans as his laps at your juices, fastening his mouth over your entrance and sucking up all he can.

You groan, tilting your head back as your nipples are tugged and there’s suddenly a thumb rubbing fast, merciless circles over your clit and you know immediately that it belongs to your boyfriend. The four of them wind your body up so perfectly, as if their instruments aren’t the only things they can play so well. Your muscles clench as Mikey’s mouth is suddenly around your nipple and Ashton’s tongue is inside of you, fucking you as though he done it hundreds of times before.

“Come on baby.” Luke groans, flicking his thumb harder, “Why don’t you go ahead and come for us?”

Ashton thrusts his tongue as deep as he can get it and wiggles it just as Mikey’s teeth scrape over your nipple and Cal’s fingers tug your other and your body decides that following Luke’s suggestion seems like a brilliant plan. Your entire frame shudders, a raw moan tearing from your throat as your orgasm thunders through you, having been teetering for so long. They don’t stop as your pussy pulses around Ashton’s tongue and Calum’s hold on your wrists tighten as you try to take them back.

“Fuck, fuck….” you groan, all your muscles relaxing at once against the mattress, the sheets a little damp with your sweat. “Oh god.”

Ashton leans back, “You taste so fucking good.” He grins, licking his hips before his stands up. The head of his cock is peaking out of the waistband of his boxers as you can’t help but bite at your lip at the sight. He grips the hard ridge, “I’m just going to go take care of this.” He giggles, slipping out of the room.

“How was that?” Luke asks, stroking his hands over your thighs as Mikey and Cal both release you, Cal’s hands going straight to your shoulders and massaging them as you sit up with a groan.

“Wow.” Is all you can muster, your body throbbing and tingling too much for you to form a coherent thought.

Michael grins, shoving a hand down his boxers to stroke his sizable erection, “I hope we can do this again.” he says, looking towards Luke, “Maybe I could get a taste next time?”

“And me!” Calum pipes up behind you.

Luke chuckles, winking at you, “What do you think babe? Should we call Ashton back and continue to play.”

“Oh please…” Mikey whines, shoving his boxers down his thighs. You eyes widen at the sight of his cock as it bounces, leaking a string of precum.

“GUYS WHO TURNED THE AIRCON OFF?” Ashton calls from the hallway just before the whirring sound of the vent pouring out cool air starts up against, the breeze feeling like heaven on your skin.

You frown at his words though, looking towards your boyfriend who looks so guilty you can’t help but laugh. Luke lifts a shoulder and grins, answering your look with a rather sarcastic “Whoops.”


End file.
